Images are often represented by applying paint or ink to a two dimensional surface. Displays having such images may be readily produced, but are not visually dynamic.
Artist Daniel Rozin developed an apparatus for representing images known as the “Wooden Mirror”, which is described at http://fargo.itp.tsoa.nyu.edu/˜danny/mirror.html. The Wooden Mirror comprises a plurality of pieces of wood, each of which is connected to a servo motor and can be tilted about thirty degrees up and down. If the Wooden Mirror is lit from above the wood pieces which are tilted upwards appear brighter and wood pieces which are tilted downward appear darker.
Texas Instruments™ Incorporated has developed Digital Light Processing™ technology which employs digital micro-mirror devices (DMDs). As disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,857,751 to Penn et al., a DMD “is an electromechanical device comprising an array of thousands of tilting mirrors. Each mirror may tilt plus or minus ten degrees for the active “on” state or “off” state. To permit the mirrors to tilt, each mirror is attached to one or more hinges mounted on support posts, and spaced by means of an air gap over underlying control circuitry.”
The foregoing examples of the related art and limitations related thereto are intended to be illustrative and not exclusive. Other limitations of the related art will become apparent to those of skill in the art upon a reading of the specification and a study of the drawings.